She's in the arms of her first love
by sexrek
Summary: Ils avaient perdu l'une des leurs ce soir. Et cette seule pensée est plus douloureuse que toutes les flèches qu'elle avait tirées. Mais elle, elle ne souffre pas. Allison Argent, la chute d'une guerrière.


**Si vous n'avez pas encore vu la saison 3 de Teen Wolf, ne descendez pas plus bas, sous peine de vous faire spoiler !**

 **Un petit OS que je voulais faire depuis longtemps sur le personnage d'Allison qui a été, selon moi, trop vite oublié malgré les quelques références encore présentes dans la série. N'hésitez pas à laisser une review si ça vous a plu, ça me fera énormément plaisir !**

 **Disclaimer : les personnages et l'univers de Teen Wolf appartiennent à Jeff Davis.**

 **Rating : K  
**

 **Pairing : Scallison ?  
**

 **Bonne lecture ! xx.**

* * *

Elle avait une énième fois encoché une flèche, tiré sur la corde de son arc, retenu son souffle, et le temps semblait s'arrêter alors qu'elle visait et tirait ce qu'elle ne savait pas être sa toute dernière flèche. Un léger sourire commençait à fleurir sur ses lèvres lorsqu'elle vit qu'elle avait réussi jusqu'à ce qu'elle sente la lame froide de l'épée d'un des Onis transpercer son corps de part en part. Elle se plia en deux, son souffle se coupa et alors qu'elle tombait, elle sentit quelqu'un la maintenir et la prendre dans ses bras pour tomber avec elle. Au loin elle entendit le cri déchirant de Lydia, le cri d'une Banshee, hurlant son prénom avec une telle souffrance qu'elle la ressentit au plus profond d'elle-même. Et dans ce cri, elle sut. Car lorsque Lydia criait ainsi c'était pour prédire la mort et rien d'autre.

Alors ça y est. C'était la fin. C'était ainsi qu'elle partirait. Au combat, comme on dirait. Elle était une chasseuse, une guerrière, une amie, une amante, une enfant. Et elle avait laissé tomber tous ces titres en même temps qu'elle avait laisse tombé son arc. Elle sait que ses minutes sont comptées mais la première chose à laquelle elle pense est Lydia. Est-ce qu'elle va bien ? Est-ce que sa meilleure amie est saine et sauve ? Est-elle en sécurité ? Oui elle va bien. Et si Lydia allait bien, alors elle allait bien aussi. Elle n'avait pas besoin de plus et elle savait d'avance qu'elle partirait en paix. Elle savait d'avance qu'elle pouvait compter sur ses amis pour qu'ils se protègent les uns les autres. Elle leur faisait confiance. Scott lui prend la main et elle sait ce qu'il essaie de faire.

-Je ne peux pas prendre ta douleur.

-C'est parce que ça ne fait pas mal.

Non, elle n'avait pas mal. Elle ne souffrait pas. Elle mourait, mais tout allait bien, tout allait se passer comme il le fallait. C'était parfait, c'était comme ça, elle l'acceptait. Elle veut que Scott sache. Elle veut qu'il sache que tout va bien, qu'elle ne souffre pas, qu'elle ne souffrira plus jamais, mais elle sent bien qu'il ne veut pas la laisser partir. Et elle, elle aurait aimé rester dans ses bras pour l'éternité, ses bras dans lesquels elle se sentait toujours en sécurité. C'était peut-être pour ça qu'elle n'avait pas mal. Elle était là où elle devait être, dans les bras de son premier et unique amour.

Ce qui la réconfortait le plus était qu'elle serait morte en sauvant ses amis. Que grâce à elle ils trouveraient peut-être enfin la solution afin de venir à bout de cette folie. Elle espérait que grâce à sa découverte, plus personne n'aurait à mourir, plus personne n'aurait à souffrir. Plus personne ne serait blessé. Elle pensa à son père. Son père qu'elle laissait seul, complètement seul. Elle s'en voulait tellement de partir comme ça, sans lui dire un dernier au revoir, lui qui avait tant souffert. Il était si fort, si courageux. Il avait perdu sa sœur, sa femme, même son père bien que celui-ci était encore vivant, et maintenant sa fille, la chair de sa chair. Ils l'avaient tous laissé seul. Ils l'avaient abandonné, elle y compris. Et elle se détestait, elle se haïssait pour ça. Elle l'avait toujours admiré et elle espérait pouvoir continuer à l'admirer de là où elle serait. Pouvoir le voir se relever, se battre, ne pas laisser tomber. Ne pas abandonner comme elle l'avait fait. Elle était fière de lui. Tout ce qu'elle avait toujours voulu c'était qu'il soit fier d'elle également. Puis elle pensa à ses amis. A Lydia. Sa tendre Lydia, sa meilleure amie, celle pour qui elle aurait fait n'importe quoi, incluant sa propre mort. A Stiles. Elle espérait qu'il ne s'en voudrait pas, rien n'était de sa faute. Elle, en tout cas, ne lui en voulait pas. A Isaac. Elle s'en voulait de le laisser ainsi, lui qui était si fragile, mais également si fort. Même à Kira, bien qu'elle ne la connaissait que très peu, elle espérait qu'elle rendrait heureux Scott.

Scott.

Elle l'aimait. Elle le savait, l'avait toujours su et voulait être sûre de partir sans regrets alors elle lui dit, tout simplement. Elle n'a plus de souffle, elle sent que c'est bientôt la fin mais elle doit lui dire.

-Je t'aime…Scott. Scott McCall.

Elle puise dans ses dernières forces pour lever sa main et poser délicatement ses doigts sur ses lèvres, les caresser une dernière fois, ces lèvres qu'elle avait tant de fois embrassées, avec amour ou avec passion. Et elle lui sourit, du moins elle essaie. Il ne veut pas la laisser partir. Il la supplie. Allison, non, s'il te plaît. Et elle est désolée. Elle aurait aimé rester encore un peu, profiter de ses derniers moments entourée des gens qu'elle aime, mais c'est impossible, elle ne peut pas. Elle n'est pas un loup-garou ou une quelconque créature surnaturelle qui guérit instantanément. Elle n'est qu'humaine. Elle n'est qu'une enfant. Une enfant qui a du grandir bien plus vite que prévu pour pouvoir survivre. Apparemment, ça n'avait pas été suffisant. Car elle s'en allait. Elle sentait la vie quitter doucement son corps, comme pour la laisser profiter jusqu'au dernier instant de la sensation de sentir son cœur battre à toute vitesse dans sa poitrine. Mais déjà sa peau se fait froide, puis glaciale. Elle est blanche, aussi blanche qu'une poupée de porcelaine qu'on aurait cassée trop vite. Ses lèvres rouges perdent de leur couleur alors qu'elle arrive encore à sentir le sang chaud couler le long de celles-ci et son goût métallique sur le bout de la langue. Puis peu à peu, ses yeux perdent de leur éclat qui avait brillé auparavant d'une telle force qu'il aurait été impossible de l'imaginer, qu'il fallait le voir pour le croire. Une dernière larme coule le long de sa joue pâle pour finir sa course dans son cou.

Allison Argent était morte ce soir.

Elle avait rendu son dernier soupir dans les bras de son premier amour. Celui qu'elle avait toujours aimé et celui qu'elle aimerait toujours.


End file.
